


freefall

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: “I gave you an offer, years ago,” Kolivan finally rumbles.  Keith freezes.  His intake of breath is sharp and punctuated.  “It is still a position we need to fill.”Keith, heartbroken and alone, is asked to be the Blade's breeding tool.





	freefall

Keith wonders when it all went wrong.

His best friend is currently dancing with his new husband--a man Keith barely knows--on the reception floor.  The soft breeze from the coast is whispering through palm trees that line the event, strung brightly with fairy lights that glitter against a starry night sky.  The entire scene should be beautiful. It  _ should _ be the best night of Shiro’s life, and thus, one of Keith’s favorite memories.

Keith takes another swig of his fifth glass of champagne.

He’d rather die.

Maybe this makes him a shit best friend.  He’s acting like a friendzoned nice guy, right now, and he knows it.  Shiro is perfectly able to make his own decisions, and perfectly able to get married to whomever he chooses.  Keith knows that. Of course he does. Doesn’t change the fact that he still wants to punch Curtis in the face.

Curtis?  Craig? Carlos?  Fuck. He’s already forgotten.

Another swig.

Fucking weddings.  Fucking Curits. Fucking  _ Shiro _ .

“You’re avoiding the party,” he hears his mother say from behind him.

Keith turns, and the action causes him to realize that he is, in fact, tipsy.  He tries to hide it in front of Krolia as much as possible and shakes his head.  “I just got overwhelmed. Not good with crowds.”

Krolia gives him a knowing, motherly look.  Keith has actually grown immune to it, over the last year, while Shiro had been dating Curtis.  It’s obvious that Keith can’t let go of his stupid crush, and it’s ruining his dating life. Each time Keith even mentions Shiro, Krolia’s brow furrows and she looks at Keith with a kind of pity.

“You know, some members of the Blade are going off on a recovery mission, tomorrow,” Krolia tells him gently.  “They’re looking for a power source that could keep three planets running for years. You should go.”

The idea of trying to play hero right now makes Keith’s skin crawl.  He watches as Shiro dances carelessly, completely free of his moral obligations.  He doesn’t  _ have _ to worry about saving anyone, or going on missions.  He gets to live off the generous social security he’s getting from the government.  And, what he can’t buy, Curtis will provide, for him.

It’s a disgusting display of domesticity, frankly.  Shiro is literally a housewife, now. Keith remembers when Shiro would refuse medical attention to get back into the action.  He remembers a man who led them on a potential suicide run so they wouldn’t leave Allura behind. He remembers a man who used his sheer force of  _ will _ to bend the Atlas to his needs.  And, now look at him.  _ Retired _ .  Married.  Keith could vomit.

“I’m not in the mood to save the universe,” he replies dryly.  “Contrary to popular belief, it’s not one of my forefronted thoughts.”

Krolia scoffs and rolls her eyes.  “Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness. I thought it would be helpful to have a distraction from knowing Shiro is completely out of your reach.”

Keith blanches.  Maybe, just maybe, in the darkness of his bedroom, he’s imagined scenarios where Shiro realizes what he’s been missing.  Keith has had orgasms to the thought of Shiro professing his love. He’s  _ whipped _ , to this fucking day, and it’s shameful.

He hasn’t dated.  He’s gone through heats, sure, and consequently he’s had a few sexual encounters.  All of them with one person. Keith’s ears burn.

“I just want to wallow in my misery,” Keith mumbles honestly.  “Maybe I can even drown it with this champagne, if I try hard enough.”

Krolia softens just a bit, and reaches to pet his hair.  He allows it, but doesn’t respond. “Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

Keith doesn’t bother to bid her adieu before he goes back to nursing his champagne.  He wanders away until he can’t see the dance floor, anymore. The event has been perched on a plateau that looks out over the ocean, stretched vast and wide.  Beneath the venue, monstrous waves crash against the rocks. Earlier, during the ceremony, the mist from the sea draped rainbows in the sky. Now, the sun is half dipped below the horizon.  Keith plops himself down ten feet from the edge of a sheer drop.

He doesn’t hear Kolivan approaching--probably due to the roaring tide.  He jumps in surprise when the Blade’s leader settles himself down next to Keith like they’re about to have a picnic. 

“Um.”  Keith blushes from the proximity.  “Hi.”

“You are troubled,” Kolivan notices, and his voice is low and personal.  Keith shivers. “It is impressive that you came to this event at all. Seeing your mate with someone else.”

“He’s not, and has never been, my mate,” Keith corrects quickly.  Bitterly. “So, whatever. It’s fine. Lost my best friend to the paradise of retirement, and he’s nothing but a trophy husband, but it’s fine.”

Kolivan’s chuckle warms Keith’s core.  “And you are refusing missions.”

“I just wish I could be like him,” he finally admits.  “He doesn’t have to care about anything, anymore. He doesn’t  _ have _ to concern himself with the fate of the universe, and he doesn’t have to think about how planets  _ light years _ from here are going to get their power.”

It’s quiet.  For a few moments, the only sound is coming from the waves below.  He can’t hear the music of the reception, anymore. Though, his champagne is empty, and he’d like to take advantage of the open bar.

“I gave you an offer, years ago,” Kolivan finally rumbles.  Keith freezes. His intake of breath is sharp and punctuated.  “It is still a position we need to fill.”

Kolivan helped Keith through his first heat, back when Keith was barely twenty.  He had been told that he was reaching a prime age for mating. Keith still remembers how  _ small _ he had been in Kolivan’s lap, as the Blade leader brought him to completion countless times. 

That heat had never been fully satisfied.  They just waited it out. Kolivan had fucked Keith with two of his fingers to help alleviate the pain.  From that point, about every year, Keith has been going to Kolivan to get that same attention.

But, the first time.  That was when Kolivan whispered darkly into Keith’s ear.  

_ “You could be our breeding toy.” _

In the moments before orgasm, the idea made Keith see white.  But, after the intense pleasure had worn off, and the afterglow had been dimmed, Keith was repulsed.  A breeding toy?  _ Really _ ?  He was the leader of Voltron.  A defender of the universe. Not something to be used.

Now?  Now, he thinks about Shiro.  Shiro, and his perfect husband, with his perfect life; a life filled with bliss and mindlessness.  Shiro never has to worry about missions--hell, he doesn’t even have to worry about his friends.

It might be the champagne, or even Kolivan’s presence, but the idea doesn’t sound all that bad.

“I’m just tired,” Keith exhales.  “So fucking tired. I don’t want to think about this, anymore.  I don’t want to think about anything.”

Kolivan is nodding.  “I can give you that.  A life free of responsibility.  You will never want for anything.  I can promise you.”

It’s crazy, right?  Becoming a broodmare for a group of aliens who intend to use his body.  Becoming nothing more than a tool, born to be fucked and bred. No one in their right mind would agree to something that would so cleanly strip them of their independence and freedom.

But, maybe, that’s what Keith wants.  No independence. No freedom. No worries.

“...Tell me more.”

 

* * *

Kolivan never fucked Keith because it would mean getting pregnant.

And, when Keith’s mind hadn’t been clouded by heat and arousal, he violently opposed the idea of being bred.  It disgusted him. So, Kolivan respected his wishes. 

Now, though, it’s being discussed between them as though Keith has already agreed to the terms.  Kolivan has brought him to the base, where they walk through the winding maze of hallways that burrow deep into the asteroid.  Keith is used to this place, now, but he still remembers his first arrival--he had been angry, determined. And, of course, accompanied by Shiro.

So much for that.

“You will be well-cared for,” Kolivan promises, probably for the fifth time since they left Earth a few hours ago.  “The breeding class is always treated with the highest respect. Actually, on Daibazaal, they were pardoned from all crimes.”

Keith raises his brows.  “Seriously? Even, like, murderers?”

Kolivan scoffs.  “Despite what the Galra became, murder was not as common as it is with humans.  Heinous crimes led directly to execution. So, no, not murderers. But petty crimes, like theft, were instantly forgiven.

“All members of the breeding class tend to present when they finish developing.  You are rare, Keith. We can reproduce traditionally, but only a few members of our race have the biology to do  _ this _ .  Broodmares live in luxury to ensure they produce the strongest offspring.”

Keith swallows thickly.  He’s only partially paying attention.  Every time Kolivan mentions  _ breeding _ , Keith feels his heartbeat quicken.  It’s never really been one of his kinks, but, Jesus.  How could he deny being aroused by this, on a fundamental level?  It’s understandable that he has to shift his hips and rub his thighs together.

Keith remembers that rush he felt when Kolivan first whispered in his ear.  There had been a split second of primal instinct that practically had him trying to milk Kolivan’s fingers like a cock.  

And, this wouldn’t just be Kolivan.  This would be  _ all _ of the Blades.  Able to waltz in and breed him whenever they please.

“This is a vital position,” Kolivan continues proudly.  “Especially now, after our numbers have been so diminished.  We very rarely get the opportunity to raise Blades from birth.  You can give us that chance.”

It’s been nearly a year since Kolivan last helped him through his heat, but Keith still remembers rubbing his ass against Kolivan’s clothed cock.  It’s  _ huge _ .  How big are the others?  How the hell will Keith be able to, so regularly, take them?  What if it’s more than one at once?

Kolivan gives him a side glance.  He stops abruptly before a door, catching Keith by surprise.  Keith finds himself stepping closer to his leader, craving that closeness.  When the door opens, Keith has to remind himself how to think coherently.

What is  _ wrong _ with him?

“These will be your quarters,” Kolivan announces, and again, he’s speaking like Keith has already accepted his position.  “You will reside here, from now on. Only members of the Blade will be able to interact with you.”

The room is decently sized.  There’s a large bed in the center of the room, with end tables on either side.  The crispness of the sheets reminds Keith of a hotel room. Lining the walls are cabinets, and Keith immediately wonders whether or not this is a bedroom or a doctor’s office.  They have such a clinical appearance--hell, there’s even a wash basin nestled into one of the counters.

To his left, there is an entrance to a bathroom.  Keith can see just a small sliver of it, but he notices a  _ huge _ bath.  One that could fit multiple people.  As much space as Keith could ever need.

“What are these cabinets for?” Keith asks, keeping his voice steady.  “There’s no place to put my clothes.”

“You won’t need clothes,” Kolivan answers matter-of-factly, and Keith chokes on his breath.  “These are stocked with whatever you will need to make yourself more comfortable. Extra blankets for warmth, medication, soap and other cleaning supplies.”

Keith is trying to pay attention.  He really is. But, the sight of the bed, of the  _ bath _ .  It’s all making him think about how this room was clearly meant for more than two occupants.  A  _ group _ is meant to regularly fuck him.  On this very bed, he’s going to feel so  _ full _ .  

And, Shiro?  Well, if Shiro wants him, he can fight for it.  If Keith is lying on this bed, and Shiro bursts through the door to rescue him, Keith will follow.  If Shiro fights that hard. If.

But he won’t.

Keith hopes he won’t.

Kolivan is about to say something else when they’re interrupted.  Antok arrives in the doorway, and he turns to Kolivan. “Sir, I’ve just spoken with Regris.  We’ve encountered a--”

But, Antok stops short.  His attention snaps to Keith.  And, Keith is suddenly vividly aware of how  _ big _ Antok seems.  God, he’s easily double Keith’s size.

“Sir,” Antok stutters.  “He’s--are you helping him through his heat again?”

Kolivan smirks at him.  “I think you should alert the others, actually, and tell them to make their way down here.”

Antok nods, and pauses, his gaze fixed on Keith.  “...Yes, sir.”

Keith’s breathing is quick and labored, now.  He’s not sure when it started, but his body has been growing hotter every second since he’s walked into this base.  Maybe it’s the idea of the job. Maybe it’s Kolivan’s presence. Or, both.

Regardless, Kolivan is now tilting Keith’s head up by his chin.  The leader has to bend at the waist significantly to look evenly into Keith’s eyes.  Keith feels his knees go weak at the sight of Kolivan’s strong jaw, and his impressive markings.  “Do you want to serve us, Keith?”

Keith’s answer comes out in a rushed, hot breath--as a reflex, beyond his control.

“Yes.”  Keith reaches for his leader desperately.  “Fuck, yes,  _ please _ .”

This part is familiar.  Kolivan lifts him into the air with ease and places him on the bed, with his back pressed against the sheets.  This time, though, Kolivan hasn’t bothered to undress him. Keith doesn’t even think that far. He’s still dazed. 

When Kolivan uses a claw to split Keith’s suit down the middle, Keith is broken.

Instantly, he’s exposed.  Kolivan has his legs spread wide, now, as if he’s examining Keith.  But, Keith isn’t even slightly embarrassed by having his cunt on display for his leader.  He only knows that, this time, fingers won’t be enough.

He’s already too desperate.

“Please,” he begs.  Whines. And this--this is what he wants.  He can forget  _ everything _ with this.  There’s no need to worry about losing his best friend when he’s got Kolivan’s large finger stroking between his legs.  “Fuck, I--I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

He wants to be  _ sure  _ that Kolivan knows he’s serious about this.  Kolivan doesn’t comment, though. He’s still wearing that smug expression when his finger slips inside of Keith.  The sound is filthy and wet, and Keith twitches--he’s  _ that _ soaked, already?

“Your body is preparing you for breeding,” Kolivan explains, but his clinical tone from earlier is gone.  Now, it’s replaced by something much darker. “You’re going to be wetter for us than you’ve ever been. You’ll need to be, if you want to take us.”

“Wh-who’s ‘us’?” Keith slurs.

Kolivan doesn’t answer that, either.

Keith is wetter, though.  Noticeably so. He can  _ feel _ slick wetting his thighs, dampening the sheets underneath him.  Kolivan already has three fingers inside him--usually, he only uses two.  Keith is so desperate for something bigger that he hadn’t even noticed. It’s not enough.  It was more than enough, before, but that’s changed.

“You have such a pretty cunt,” Kolivan praises, and Keith whimpers, a sound he barely recognizes.  “You’re strong. You’ll give us strong warriors.”

Four fingers.  Keith feels it, this time.  The stretch. It doesn’t hurt, but it still doesn’t satisfy him, and he craves more.  He begs for more. He tosses his head back and spreads his legs as far apart as he can.

Before Kolivan can go any further, though, Antok arrives once again in the doorway.  Keith, flushed and with hooded eyes, regards him with need. Christ, he’s big. Keith can’t even  _ imagine _ .  He wants it  _ so badly _ .

“Are you gonna fuck me, too?” Keith asks, with a wavering smirk.

Antok doesn’t reveal his face.  Not ever. Most other members have taken off their masks during more informal events--banquets to celebrate successful missions.  But, Keith hasn’t been to many of those. Especially not after the attack that wiped out so many of them.

Antok’s appeal is probably increased, for Keith, because of that mystery.  How many times has Keith lost himself in the fantasy of faceless men fucking him into unconsciousness?  It’s a dirty scenario, and he had assured himself that, in reality, he would  _ never _ .  But, now, the idea only makes him keen with want.

It doesn’t take long for Antok to reach the bed, or for him to kneel near Keith’s face.  Kolivan is still teasing him between his legs, and Keith is content, but then his leader uses his  _ tongue _ and he sees white.

“Fuck!”  Keith jerks, and Kolivan forces his legs open.  His leader’s tongue is rough and textured, more than any human’s he’s encountered.  Keith’s thighs start to shake from the strain. “Fuck, please…”

Keith is so distracted by Kolivan’s mouth that he doesn’t notice Antok undressing himself.  When he glances back up at the other Blade, he’s staring down Antok’s thick, hard cock. It  _ has _ to be at least a foot long, thicker than Keith’s arm, lined with ridges and divots that look like they’d feel incredible rubbing inside of him.

Keith’s mouth waters.  He’s never wanted anything more in his  _ life _ .

Like a starving man, he moves, gripping Antok’s cock with his hand as he pulls the warrior towards him.  Hardly any of it fits into Keith’s grasp. Antok is easily the biggest Blade, and subsequently, he has the biggest cock.  Curiously, Keith laves his tongue over the alien tip. The texture is...odd. Different from human skin--smoother.

Antok grips the back of his head and forces Keith to swallow his cock whole.

It is, ultimately, impossible for Antok to push all the way down Keith’s throat.  By the time Antok is activating Keith’s gag reflex, Keith doesn’t even have half of the shaft in his mouth.  But, he doesn’t need to, because he can still feel Antok throbbing between his lips. He can still taste the salty-sweet precome coating his tongue.  Keith relaxes his jaw, exploring every facet of Antok’s cock.

He’s drooling, rolling his hips to find more friction against Kolivan’s tongue, when the other Blades arrive.

There are three of them.  One, he recognizes--Navick, from a mission about a year ago, where they met briefly--but the other two are strangers.  All of them keep their masks, for which Keith is grateful. His body is burning and begging for release, and his mind is catching up, but he’s not quite ready to look at anyone but Kolivan.

Even  _ thinking _ Kolivan’s name sends jolts of pleasure through Keith’s body.  He feels the rest of his suit being peeled away. Antok’s cock hits the back of his throat, causing him to close his eyes, breathe through his nose, and focus on the weight of it on his tongue.  Then, there are pairs of hands touching him, roaming his naked, sensitive body.

Maybe this is what it’s like to be high on ecstacy, Keith thinks.  He can feel every fiber of the sheets, every breath against his skin, every slight touch, and it’s driving him mad.

“He’ll be perfect,” one of the strangers says, and he feels a large palm pressing down on his abdomen.  “Once he’s filled with kits, he’ll be so beautiful.”

Navick scoffs.  “He’s beautiful  _ now _ .  Look at this…”

Keith chokes around Antok’s cock with a moan when he feels one of his nipples being rolled between two fingers.  Antok pulls away, and a strand of saliva drips from Keith’s puffy, red lips. Kolivan finally disappears from between his legs, and Keith cants his hips desperately into the air.   _ Someone _ has to be touching him, at least.

“Who’s first?” he hears Kolivan ask, and their leader is off the bed, now.  Probably watching. Keith’s heart pounds. “Navick?”

“Fuck,” Navick breathes behind his mask.  The bed shifts, and Keith feels two sets of hands pulling his knees to his chest.  He’s completely on display, dripping, stretched and ready. Navick palms at his cock a little before he finally frees himself and Keith sees how big he is for the first time.  Not as big as Antok, of course, but  _ far _ bigger than any human cock he’s ever taken.

“Shit,” Keith whines.  “It won’t fit…”

“You have too little faith in yourself,” one of the strangers coos, brushing his damp bangs away from his eyes.  “You’ll take  _ much _ more than just Navick’s cock, omega.”

He’s only heard that word-- _ omega _ \--a few times before in passing conversation.  He knows that’s what the Galra call their breeding class in informal situations.  Keith isn’t sure if it’s quite the same as human sexual derogatory names, but he knows the word immediately feels him with bliss. 

The kind of bliss he’s been chasing.  The kind of carefree attitude that Shiro has.

That’s all he has to worry about, now.  Being a good little omega for his alphas.

Navick does the hard work, as Keith lies there on his back, panting and waiting impatiently.  He feels Navick’s cock, hard and throbbing, trying to push inside of him. There’s resistance.  Keith whimpers, and spreads his legs a little more to make it easier. But, ultimately, what helps is one of the Blades pushing down on his abdomen.  It’s an odd gesture, but when he does, Navick slides halfway inside.

Keith gasps.  It’s  _ big _ .  Not even fully inside him, Navick groans in satisfaction and pushes in short, rhythmic thrusts.  Keith is stretched, more and more, as Kolivan watches with satisfaction from the side of the bed.  His lips are wet from Keith’s slick, and the edges of Keith’s vision go dark.

“You’re stretching him out for Antok,” one of the Blades jokes.  Another toys with Keith’s nipple, laughing at his reaction. It’s humiliating, but damn satisfying, in a way Keith can’t really describe.

With every thrust from Navick, he feels more at ease.  At home. The lingering discomfort and apprehension bleeds away into something else akin to acceptance.  When Navick finally bottoms out entirely, Keith can’t stop himself from biting back a smile and tossing his head back, pushing his hips as high as they can go.

He hears impatient growls rumbling around him, and Keith’s body jerks.  Something about that sound awakens something primal in him. Navick kneels on the bed and, with surprising ease, lifts Keith to impale the omega on his cock.  Keith suddenly knows this is not enough. He barely feels the stretch, now. In fact, he feels hollow.

He reaches behind himself and spreads himself apart, ensuring that everyone has an excellent view of Navick’s cock sliding into Keith and coming out slick.

“More,” he whimpers, and he still has the self-awareness to blush.  He knows he won’t have that for long.

He’s not expecting  _ Kolivan _ to climb behind him, and he’s not expecting two fingers pressing into his ass.

_ That _ has nothing to do with breeding.  Kolivan just wants Keith to feel full, to feel stuffed in both holes, and the thought has Keith going dizzy.  Something about his newfound biology is making him slick back there; he’s too far gone to be ashamed, or to think too hard about that.  Instead, he’s grateful that it makes it easy for Kolivan to stretch him open.

The bed jostles, and Antok stands next to the display.  Keith turns his head to see the Galra’s fat cock, hard and three inches away from his mouth.  Back for more. He’s still taken aback by how  _ thick _ Galra dicks are, by how they have so many ridges and a tempting knot at the base.  Something clicks in Keith’s mind, and with enthusiasm, he takes Antok into his mouth.

Antok instantly starts to fuck between Keith’s lips, and Keith chokes, at first.  He’s honestly only given head once or twice in his life, before today. He pulls back, drool dripping down his chin, and Antok lifts his head, a little too forcefully.  

“You were made for this, little omega,” Antok assures him, his voice muffled by the mask, but still dark and dangerous.  “Now, open your pretty mouth, so we can stuff all your holes.”

Antok goes slower, then.  He pushes and pushes until Keith’s mouth is stretched wide.  Keith closes his eyes, and tries to focus on breathing through his nose.  But, when Antok  _ groans _ and his hips jut forward, another switch flips in Keith’s mind.  He was  _ made _ for this, like Antok said.  He’s never wanted anything more than he wants Galra cock to breed him.

Kolivan’s fingers leave him, and Keith nearly sobs because of the loss.  But, he feels the head of Kolivan’s cock pressing against his tight, wet hole.  He slams his hips down desperately on Navick’s dick, and with Antok in his mouth, Keith feels like he’s being run through by cock.

And, Kolivan isn’t gentle--at this point, he doesn’t have to be.  Keith’s body would have tensed, before. He would have asked Kolivan to move slowly, or to stretch him more.  But, now, it’s obvious that his body truly was made for being fucked and bred like a sow.

It doesn’t even hurt as Kolivan slides inside, even though he’s taking more cock than should be possible.  Kolivan growls, just like Antok--it seems to be a kind of mating response, something guttural and instinctual.  Keith, with hooded eyes and parted lips, pulls his mouth off Antok for a moment and stares down at his stomach. The bulge in his belly is unmistakable.  Weakly, almost dreamlike, Keith giggles. “I’m so filled up, Alpha.”

The term slips from his lips.  Kolivan just  _ is _ his Alpha, making sure Keith is good and bred and stuffed with cock.  He can’t see Kolivan, but he knows he’s smirking.

“You are going to be swollen, soon,” Kolivan tells him, while rhythmically thrusting in time with Navick.  “Filled with our kits.”

Keith whimpers helplessly.  He keeps a tight grip on Antok’s cock, stroking it and trying his best to show Antok how much he  _ loves _ it.  On his left, another Blade stands, and Keith wastes no time swallowing the unfamiliar cock.  It’s so heavy on his tongue, and tastes so  _ good _ .  This is it, he thinks.  All he has to be concerned about now is making these Blades come.  He moans, and it’s a filthy sound, muffled by the throbbing cock in his mouth.

“I’m gonna come inside him,” Navick pants.  His claws make angry red lines across Keith’s already-bruised hips.  It’s as though he can’t pull Keith onto his cock fast enough. “Fuck, his cunt is so tight, I want to knot him--”

Keith’s entire body reacts, and he pulls away from the stranger’s shiny cock.  “ _ Please _ , knot me, breed me, please--”

“I was thinking I would want to do that, myself,” Kolivan adds, and though his words are thoughtful, his tone is husky.  Keith has never felt so objectified, or loved it so much. “Can you take two knots, Omega?”

“Yes, fuck,” Keith begs.  He’s bouncing on their cocks, now.  Trying his best to encourage them. “I need it so  _ bad _ .  Fill me up.”

He can feel the beginnings of Navick’s knot pressing against his cunt.  It’s  _ so _ big, but Keith knows it won’t hurt--he can take it.  His body was meant to take this. Taking  _ two _ knots is just to show Kolivan what a good little breeding toy he can be.

“Go ahead, Navick,” Kolivan instructs.  “Fill him.”

When the knot finally enters him, Keith’s vision goes dark around the edges.  It doesn’t hurt--maybe his body is doing something to prevent that--but he feels an impossible stretch that fills his cunt to its limit.

Well, maybe not his limit.  Because Kolivan is bigger. He growls animalistically as he thrusts into Keith, finally knotting him, and Keith is about to pass out.

“Oh, shit,” Navick gasps.  He comes, filling Keith with hot seed.  Keith knows Galra come is thicker, and that there’s more of it, but he isn’t expecting the barely visible bump that appears in his belly.  

Keith doesn’t feel fully complete, though, until Kolivan has his orgasm.  His alpha holds his ass in place, making sure he’s as deep as possible. Keith shivers and swears he’s going to overflow, soon.

Keith finally sees stars when Kolivan  _ laughs _ at his stomach, because their little omega is finally reshapen to their desires.  He quivers and clenches around the two cocks inside of him, coming so hard that he doesn’t hear himself screaming.  Distantly, he feels Antok and the stranger releasing onto his face and in his hair.

“Get the plugs,” he hears Kolivan demand, in his beautiful, commanding tone.  Keith sighs, sated in his arms.

Then, his legs are being spread, and his hips are angled into the air.  He’s only vaguely conscious when Navick pulls out of him with a filthy sound, and a stranger immediately plugs him up with some kind of toy.  Like an object, he’s thrown forward, ass in the air, while Kolivan does the same thing with Keith’s other hole. When he rolls over onto his back, he can  _ feel _ the come inside him, deep in his womb and his insides.

“We’ll make sure you are bred, Omega,” Kolivan tells him.  “Do not remove those plugs until instructed.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Keith giggles.  He’s fucked out of his mind, and he knows it.  He loves it. 

“We have a meeting,” Kolivan tells him.  Keith is reminded that, no, he won’t be going on missions anymore.  He’s not sure that he really gives a shit. “And, afterwards, we will be back to clean you.”

The idea of being without cock for more than an hour is  _ genuinely  _ painful.  Keith feels a very real ache in his chest, and he whines, reaching for his alpha.  “Don’t leave…”

“We will be back,” Kolivan assures him.  Gently, he rubs over the bump in Keith’s abdomen.  Keith shouts, and his clit twitches with need. “And we can stuff you full again, make your belly even bigger.”

Keith realizes, then, that he doesn’t have to do a single thing.  He can lie here, overflowing with come, plugged up and sated. Later, he’ll be fucked again, experiencing the mind-numbing pleasure of being bred.  Maybe he’ll sleep. The next day, he’ll get to do it all over again. No worrying about missions, no worrying about...anything.

And, without a doubt, accepting Kolivan’s offer was the best decision he ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> lads 
> 
> i'm on twitter @ hitchups


End file.
